


bulletproof heartbeat

by Pixeled



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Post-Sector 7 Plate Drop (Compilation of FFVII), Reno’s reaction to the sector 7 drop, Sector 7 Plate Drop (Compilation of FFVII), negative coping skills - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixeled/pseuds/Pixeled
Summary: Reno isn’t as strong as he thinks he is.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	bulletproof heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> To Neoni’s “Nerve”. The second I heard it I thought of Reno. XD

Rude watched Reno pound another whiskey sour.

“Gonna have to cut you off there, partner.”

“Fuck you. Goin’ ta the bathroom.”

Rude sighed. “Are you going to do more coke?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Reno hissed. He got up out of the stool he was sitting on, almost knocking it over. Rude contemplated helping him, but maybe falling on his ass would show him that enough was enough. But he righted himself and walked into the bathroom. Rude counted the amount of times Reno ordered a drink, how many times he’d gone to the bathroom. Maybe it was the combination of uppers after downers, but he had no idea how he was still standing.

Reno came back sniffing. A trail of blood ran down his nose. Rude pointed.

“What the _fuck_ now?” Reno asked, annoyed.

“Your fucking nose is bleeding, _shithead_. Time to go home.” He handed him a napkin, and while Reno tilted his head forward and put pressure on his nose, Rude closed the tab. Reno threw the napkin out and grabbed a bunch more, stumbling out of the bar with Rude.

“You know, it’s okay if you’re upset,” Rude said.

“I’m not upset. I’m fucking fine. Stop telling me how I fucking feel,” Reno growled.

“We killed thousands of people tonight, Reno.”

“Yeah, whatever. Fuck ‘em. Rats, all of ‘em.”

“You grew up in Sector 7, Reno. It’s why I keep asking you how you feel.”

“I feel fucking _fantastic_.”

“Whatever. Clearly you’re not going to open up about it tonight. But if you want to….”

“I’m not talkin’ ‘bout _shit_!” Reno yelled. He ripped his arm out of Rude’s and walked quickly ahead. “I did what I was ‘sposed ta and that’s fucking _it_.”

“Are we going to talk about what’s happening with Tseng too, or no?” Rude asked, knowing it would just piss Reno off more, but he had to broach the topic. Reno had been acting erratic for months. Rude was worried.

“ _Fuck_ Tseng!” Reno yelled into the night, twirling around and laughing, almost losing his footing. “Fuck him! Do I gotta do what he says? Maybe. But I’m gonna do it _my_ way.”

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Rude sighed.

“So we fucked. Yeah. And? What’s with all the fucking prodding and poking today. Like you’re fucking perfect? You’re sinking all that Gil into that fucking whore at the Honey Bee. She only sucks your cock because you _pay_ her.” Reno laughed cruelly.

“We’re not talking about me,” Rude said harshly.

“Let me tell it to you in words you can fucking understand, idiot. I don’t give a single flying fuck about Tseng. I do things _my_ way. When he approached me, _I_ decided it was okay. When he said it was done, that was it. And I’m _fine_. I’ve _always_ been fine. I’m never gonna lose my edge, Rude. Never gonna lose my nerve. I get _stronger_ with each passing test. Wanna know why? I don’t give a _fuck._ I’m a rebel. I decide my own destiny. Nothing, _nothing_ is going to stop me. I got a bulletproof heartbeat.”


End file.
